


The One Where Grace Is A Sentinel

by honeybearbee



Series: Sentinel!Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is a Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Grace Is A Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Written at [Sentinel Universe](http://sentinel-universe.tumblr.com/) first.

When Grace is born, Rachel and Danny have her tested because Danny is a Guide (in-training) and it’s not quite proven that being a Guide or Sentinel is genetic, but they’d rather know early to better prepare themselves. So, they expect Grace to be a Guide or normal.

What they don’t expect is their doctor ushering them into a room six weeks later (that’s how long the test takes to process. Blair is working on it) and introducing them to Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, Head Sentinel and Head Guide.

“You **are** a Guide, right Danny?” asks Blair.

“Yes,” Danny replies uncomfortably. He just found out a few months ago and was at the end of his training process. He didn’t really want to find a permanent Sentinel, he loved Rachel and Grace far too much to commit himself to three people. “Why?”

Blair and Jim exchanged a look before Blair said, “Your daughter is a Sentinel.”

Rachel gasped and clutched baby Grace to her, like Jim was going to rip Grace out of her arms.

“I’m sorry? How’s that possible?”

Blair shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’ve never heard of it happening before. We can train her though, I know a couple Sentinels near you.”

Danny and Rachel nodded. Blair wanted to write a paper about Grace, changing the names of course. Danny wasn’t sure, but Jim insisted that it would help others.

****

Years later, after Rachel had divorced him, married Stan and moved his whole world to Hawaii, Danny might have finally understood how Grace became a Sentinel.

She clicked with Steve the minute they met. Just like Danny had.

It was like genetics was telling him he had the wrong partner in Rachel.

He’d told Blair about, who nodded in agreement. “Could be,” the Head Guide said. “Could also be the spirit world telling you.”

Danny scowled. He didn’t believe in that spirit world crap. Blair had laughed at him and clapped his shoulder. “Just be glad you found your family. Some people aren’t as lucky.”

Danny had to agree with him.


End file.
